


Marry Me?

by Tronnie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Love, M/M, bros, proposal, ransom/holster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I just mean, I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d rather spend forever with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a sap and I like to think about things like this.
> 
> Now with art!! :D

“Well, I just mean, I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d rather spend forever with.” Ransom said, idly fiddling with the corner of the blanket on Holster’s bed.

Holster looked up from his phone and smirked at him from his own spot on the bed, not a foot away. “Sounds like you’re asking to marry me.”

Ransom grinned. “Bro, I would totally marry you. Can you imagine how cool that’d be?”

Holster seemed to think about it. “Kind of like it is now I’d bet. We’re practically dating already.” He gestured between them, indicating the bed they were both on.

“Yeah probably. But, you know, more.”

Holster nodded. Whatever “more” included, there was just no way it could be bad. “But that was sweet, bro. My turn now.” He took Ransom’s hand with a soft, solemn expression. 

“Justin Oluransi,” Ransom sort of caught his breath at the look in Holster’s eyes. “You’re my best friend and my favorite person in the whole fucking world and I love you. It’d be amazing if we could spend every minute of every day together for the rest of forever. I want the chance to give you everything, or at least as much as I can, and certainly all of myself. And make you happy, because you make me happy. Really fucking happy. So, Rans, will you marry me?”

Ransom had to wait for the world to start up again. It was probably—unbelievably—only a few actual seconds, but it felt like forever. Then he found his voice. “Oh my God Holster. That was fucking _beautiful_.” Holster smirked. It was a smirk, but Ransom could tell it was softer—hesitant. “You have to let me try mine again!”

“Sure Rans.”

Ransom took a deep breath. This was getting real. He could tell. And he wanted it to be real. Holster had put himself out there and now it was his turn.

“Adam Birkholtz. I love you too. Probably—probably more than anyone else, ever. I’ve loved every minute of the past three years since I met you and now I can’t even imagine any future without you. At least, not any future that doesn’t completely suck. This whole thing is—kind of out of the blue, but, now that it’s out there—I really do think it would be amazing to be married to you. To go through life with you. Every good thing would be so much better with you. And every bad thing would be bearable because it’d be with you. I just—you’re the best person in my life and I never want that to change. And—fuck, this isn’t as beautiful as yours, but—Holster, will you—?”

“ _Yes_ , Rans! God!” The last thing Ransom saw before Holster launched at him in a crushing hug was his huge grin. Holster nearly knocked the wind out of him, but his breathing wasn’t so steady anyway. Holster pulled away quickly though. “Wait, dude, sorry, you didn’t finish. Go on!”

Ransom was caught off guard. “Oh, uh. Will you marry me?”

“Fuck yes,” Holster was still holding his hand. “And that was totally beautiful, Rans. I loved it.” 

For a while, time stood still as both d-men stared at the other and let the past few minutes sink in. Finally Ransom broke the silence. “So...are we engaged?”

“Well, I don’t know, bro. You never answered _me_.”

“Oh! Shit. Yeah! Yes. Of course I will.”

Holster smiled and seemed to finally relax completely; the soft look was back in his eyes. “Um. Can I kiss you? I just—always pictured kissing right after proposing.”

Ransom nodded, swallowing. Because—fuck—they had made out drunkenly before, but never really kissed. Like, romantically, where it really meant something. But right now he felt like he’d never want anything else. 

It was a great kiss. It figures, Holster thought, that kissing Ransom would be just as perfect as doing literally anything else with Ransom. He was so fucking lucky, and he smiled so wide it broke the kiss. Luckily, Ransom didn’t chirp him for it. His bro—his fucking _fiancé_ —was just as happy as he was. Holster looked down at Ransom’s hand, still in his. “Bro, your hand’s a bit naked. Which is really the only thing that _shouldn’t_ be. What d’ya say we go ring shopping?”

Holster loved the blush he got out of that comment, but Ransom didn’t act like it crossed any lines. Instead he nodded. “Definitely. I want to get you an awesome ring.”

At first, the woman behind the counter assumed one of them was shopping for a ring for his girlfriend, and had brought his friend along. Then, that maybe _both_ of them were shopping for rings for their girlfriends. After about ten minutes she was thoroughly confused as the boys—hardly even acknowledging her—talked about rings that would match each other.

“Dude, Holtz, what about these!” Ransom was pointing at a couple of men’s wedding bands. There were two rings with the same design but in two different options. The first had a silver band ringed with a simple line of black diamonds, and the other was its opposite: a black band with silver diamonds. They were simple but stunning, and Holster knew right away they were perfect. 

“Fuck man. I love them. You have the white and I have the black?”

“Read my mind bro.” 

The woman smiled and took her queue, bringing the rings out onto the counter. Ransom and Holster each tried on their prospective rings and grinned. Holster pulled him in for a quick kiss, and the woman sighed in relief. “Oh, I see—both of you! Congratulations then! So you’re interested in having one ring in each option?”

“Yes ma’am. Oh—Rans! What about having them engraved? Something with our nicknames—I want those to be forever.”

“Good idea bro. When we’re old and going by Adam and Justin, I want to remember these days too. I don’t ever want to forget that I fell in love with Holster, not just Adam.”

Holster smiled fondly. “Same dude. Exactly the same.”

Back at the Haus, they stood on the front porch, paused before heading inside. It was nearing the end of the day, and Bitty would be cooking dinner, which meant it was a pretty sure bet that most everyone would be there. “You ready for this?” Holster asked.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Holster smiled and looked generally less encouraging than he probably hoped to look. “Don’t worry okay? I love you.”

Ransom took strength from him anyway. It was going to be fine. Of course it was. “I love you too Holtz.” Ransom reached out to take Holster’s hand, and both smiled at the feeling of the rings on their fingers.

It was better than fine. Their friends were the literal best. After everyone recovered from the whiplash of their friendship-to-sudden-fiancé announcement, it was immediate celebration. Shitty broke the spell with a victory game-winning yell and a tackle hug, followed shortly by Lardo. Bitty legitimately squealed and Chowder was right behind him, ecstatic. Jack, Nursey and Dex came in after the rush with calmer congrats and smiling back slaps. A kegster was promised “like fucking STAT” and Bitty was already babbling about wedding cakes. 

With all the commotion and celebration, the team actually forgot about them for a moment and Ransom and Holster took the opportunity to steal a sweet kiss. Their friends were the best, their fiancés were the best, and they were so fucking happy. 


End file.
